left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Passing
The Passing is an upcoming DLC for Left 4 Dead 2 which includes a new campaign and "a new co-operative challenge mode of play." The new gamemode is called either "Hot" or "Feature Hot" no other information about it is available as of now. It introduces the new firearm the M60, the Golf Club and also the new Uncommon Infected called the Fallen Survivor. The Passing will take place between Dead Center and Dark Carnival, in a rural town in Georgia. It will also feature a meet-up between the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors and the original Survivors, however, the original Survivors will not be playable. They will definitely appear in the campaign's first and third chapter helping Coach, Nick, Rochelle, and Ellis. The campaign will be playable in all the game modes, including the soon-to-be released one. Valve hasn't announced pricing details yet, but the release date is slated for late March for both the PC and Xbox 360 versions. Items released in The Passing * The Fallen Survivor is the new uncommon common infected. * M60 machine gun * The Golf Club.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QnfVEty_bBQ&feature=player_embedded Notes * This is a night campaign, looking at the poster and the videos. It may or may not be the second campaign set at night completely. * From one of the screenshots below, it appears that one of the building is "Jule's Fresh Crawfish". This may be a restaurant chain, just like Burger Tank, since it also appeared in The Parish. *In a gameplay video, you can see the Midnight Riders tour bus speeding across a street. This may mean the midnight riders are, like the survivors, trying to escape, or the people in the bus may be the Left 4 Dead survivors. It could mean the Midnight Riders are heading to the next stop on their tour, Whispering Oaks, which is where Dark Carnival takes place. *This is the only campaign poster that doesn't currently have a tagline. **In the poster the silhouette of the Left 4 Dead Survivors is on the right. **The silhouette is the survivors on the Death Toll poster reversed. *The Fallen Survivor has almost the same AI as the Screamer, When it spots you it will run away and then disappear. *An upcoming DLC for the original Left 4 Dead will tell how the original Survivors came into The Passing. *The Passing will have a Gauntlet Cresendo Event that Involves running through a sewer. Gallery File:The Passing 1.jpg|A horde rushing at the new Survivors. File:500x_l4d2_thepassing_00002.jpg|Ellis holding the M60, the new firearm. File: Passing01.jpg|Infected and the new Survivors at what appears to be a wedding. File:The Passing 3.jpg|Coach holding the M60. File:The Passing 4.jpg|A view of a street. File:The Passing 5.jpg|A Tank in a street. File:The Passing 6.jpg|The new Survivors' view of a street from a rooftop. File:The Passing 7.jpg|Another view of a street from a rooftop. File:The Passing 8.jpg|The new Survivors leaving a safe room. File:500x_l4d2_thepassing_00006.jpg|The Fallen Survivor. External Links * Steam news announcing the DLC. * DLC The Passing update "They Live" * New screen shots for Kotaku * The Passing Gameplay: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y82L-xUyBTg&feature=related References Category:Campaigns Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Downloadable Content